Rolling Pins and Bad Cream
by Foxy Nighthawk
Summary: Cath and Sara are working a crime scene and things don't go too well. Humor. Femmeslash, you've been warned. Rated T only due to FF.


This one is written for Jellicos, because she was the one giving me the challenge, and she's been trying to help me get my muse back. This is another attempt at humor, since I can't seem to write anything on the other stories I started. This is not betaed, so any mistakes are mine.

Reviews will be appreciated, other than that… Enjoy.

**Rolling Pins and Bad Cream **(a.k.a. the one with the bad title)

"Brass, what've we got?" Catherine strode up to the Captain, gracefully avoiding the junk spread over the path leading to the house that was her crime scene for the rest of the night.

"And a hello to you too, Catherine." Brass smiled to her. A low 'fuck' drew his attention to Sara stumbling up the path behind Catherine, it seemed she wasn't as graceful as the blonde. "A Mr. Parkinson…"

"Who the hell lives in a place like this?!?" Sara, having finally reached them, cut Brass off. She was rubbing her shin where she'd run into the stack of bricks placed in the middle of the path.

"A Mr. Parkinson apparently." Catherine said coolly.

"Dan Parkinson," Brass looked down at his notes, hiding his grin. "Age 34, not married, but he does have a girlfriend. Body's in the kitchen. We're not sure if the place has been tossed or it looks like it does all the time, but my guess is that it does look like that all the time."

"It looks as bad inside?" Sara asked incredulously.

"We better get inside and take a look." Catherine said with an amused smile. "Come on." She guided Sara ahead of her through the door.

"God damn it!" Sara cursed again and Catherine saw her stumble over something and land on the floor. She stepped over the head of the fake ice bear rug on the floor and crouched down next to the brunette.

"You ok?" She asked, not bothering to hide the amusement in her voice.

"How the hell did you do that?" Sara asked looking between her partner and the rug.

"Wasn't too hard." Catherine tried not to laugh. "You falling down was warning enough for me." She looked the brunette in the eyes.

"Right," Sara averted her gaze quickly and scrambled to her feet, the blush creeping across her face tainting it scarlet. "We should probably get started."

"Yeah," Catherine nodded, looking around the place. "It's pretty messy." She made a face. "We'll split up. You start in here, since you already acquainted yourself with the room," she stopped briefly to add a smile.

"Thanks," Sara said sarcastically, but the smile on her face told the blonde that she was just kidding.

"I'll start with the body in the kitchen." She told her.

They'd worked in separate rooms for half an hour, without Sara getting hurt again, when Catherine returned to the living room.

"I'll go tell David he can take the body now," she looked over at Sara standing at the table. "I'll check with Brass, see if he found the girlfriend, then I'll come in here and help you finish and we'll do the kitchen together, ok?"

"Uhm… Cath, are you sure that's a good…" She smelled the content of a cup she'd picked up from the table. "Oh God!" She quickly put the cup down again, with a disgusted look on her face. "Bad cream," she explained to the amused looking blonde.

"You were saying?" Catherine couldn't help the chuckle that followed; the brunette really wasn't having the best night.

"Uhm…" Sara thought for a moment. "Right, are you sure that's the best plan? I'm almost done here and nothing seems to connect to a suspicious death. Unless he died of a heart attack, what with the cream, jam donuts, chocolate donuts and all the other 'healthy food' on this table." She looked over at the blonde. "So maybe you should just get started on the kitchen and I'll come help you out when I'm done here."

"Ok," Catherine walked to the door, again avoiding the bear head. "I'll go get David then."

David came in and removed the body and the two CSIs started working in silence again. The kitchen was, if possible, messier than the living room, so Catherine decided to just start from one end and work her way towards the door to the living room. Hopefully Sara would finish with her room soon, so they could get out of the place as quickly as possible.

"What do we have here?" She mumbled to herself when she noticed white powder on the kitchen floor. She crouched down to get a better look when Sara came through the door.

"You got something?" The brunette asked, when she saw the blonde kneeling down next to the white powder.

"I don't think…" Catherine looked up. "Sara, watch out for the…!" She started, but she didn't get her warning out in time, before Sara stepped on the rolling pin and felt the floor disappear under her feet for the second time that night. She frantically waved her arms around trying to find her balance again, but it was in vain and she felt her body fall forwards. She gave up the fight for balance and prepared for the fall to the hard floor, but instead she fell against the still kneeling Catherine, who fell back with her.

Catherine felt how her breath caught in her throat and she wondered why the world was spinning so fast. Then she realized that it was probably from the woman falling on top of her. She took in a deep breath, thinking that, while there'd been many times when she'd enjoyed the brunette on top of her, this wasn't really one of those times. She pushed gently on the other woman's shoulders trying to get her off her, so she could breathe properly.

"Catherine, I found the girlfr…" Brass, who'd poked his head into the kitchen, stopped mid sentence when he saw the two women sprawled over the floor, one on top of the other. "Uhm… Am I interrupting something?" He asked with an amused chuckle.

"God," Sara hoisted herself up from the blonde. "Are you ok, Cath?" She asked. "I'm so sorry, I just didn't see the…" She stopped when the blonde held up a hand.

"You found the girlfriend, Brass?" Catherine stayed on the floor, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes," he nodded, "she just arrived."

"Ok, Sara I think it'll be safest if you go talk to her and I'll finish up here." She took a deep breath. "I'll meet you at the car when I'm done."

"Are you sure?" Sara looked down at her.

"I'm sure." She groaned trying to get to her feet, unfortunately her foot hit the rolling pin, so she found herself lying on her back again.

"Here, let me help you." Sara held out a hand for her to take.

She finally got to her feet and bent down and picked up the rolling pin.

"Maybe you should take it easy with that…" That was as far as Sara got when Catherine threw the offending item past Brass through the door and into the living room. They all heard the thud when it hit the fake ice bear head.

"Ok," Brass held up his hands in surrender. "We'll go talk to the girlfriend, come on kid." He grabbed a hold of Sara's arm and pulled her out of the kitchen hurriedly.

They finished on the scene and returned to the lab without further incidents. They quickly got their evidence to the appropriate lab techs and Catherine disappeared into her office. A few minutes later there was a tentative knock on the door.

"Come in." She called out.

"Hey hon," Sara stepped inside with two cups of coffee in her hands. "I brought you coffee."

"Stop!" Catherine held up both hands, stopping the brunette in her tracks. "Just stand absolutely still." The blonde ordered.

"What? Why?" Sara looked around her. "One of Grissom's bugs on the loose?"

"No," Catherine shook her head walking up to her. "I just," she took one of the cups and got to safety behind her desk again. "Don't want to spend the morning in the ER with 1st degree burns from the hot coffee my girlfriend accidentally spilled all over me trying to be nice." She smiled at the blush forming on the brunette's face. "The only things I'm doing this morning are getting a strong drink and taking a long, hot soak in the tub." Catherine said with an annoyed sigh.

"I'll fix you a rum & coke." Sara offered with a small smile.

"Well, then I'll consider letting you join me in the tub." Catherine couldn't help the smile forming on her lips. The night had been bad, but at least the morning would be a lot better. The phone rang, disrupting her thoughts, Doc Robbins was on the other end. Catherine hit speaker, so Sara could listen in on the call.

"Ok, ladies," doc began. "It seems that our Mr. Parkinson died from natural causes – a heart attack to be more precise…" He didn't get any further when he was cut off by two very frustrated groans.

- The End -


End file.
